Providing guest or other third party access to a premises secured by a movable barrier can present numerous difficulties. If an owner or operator of the premises is present, the owner can actuate the operator and provide access to the guest, but this can inconvenience the owner if the owner is in a meeting or otherwise busy. Access can become even more difficult when an owner is absent from the premises.
Wireless transmitters are commonly used to send signals to barrier operators to open and close movable barriers associated with the barrier operators. In order for a guest to obtain access with such a transmitter, however, an absent owner, or someone at the behest of the owner, would have to physically deliver one of the wireless transmitters to the guest. This situation can undesirably waste time and resources. Moreover, this can leave an owner without a wireless transmitter if there are a limited amount of transmitters available and requires the owner to reacquire the wireless transmitter from the guest.
Another method of actuating a barrier operator includes providing a stationary keypad or other interface outside of the premises that can open and close a movable barrier in response to entry of the appropriate code. With such a setup, an owner can provide a guest with the appropriate code. This enables the owner to provide access to the premises without additional expenditures of time or resources, but disadvantageously also enables the guest to reenter the premises so long as the code remains the same. Thus, if the owner wishes to prevent the guest from being able to reenter the premises, the owner must change and memorize a new code. Such a setup can become onerous with multiple guests needing access to the premises.
Additionally, with advances in technology, barrier operators are being produced with an increasing number of features and options. While providing the customer with more utility, the additional features make diagnosis and troubleshooting of problems during operation increasingly difficult. This is especially true when a consumer requests service help over the phone or internet